Change in Pitch
by goalieflute11
Summary: New girl Elizabeth goes to public school to find a change. POV's: Elizabeth's and Ian's. Rated T just to be safe. I'm sorry guys, on a hiatus but I hope to have CIP editted soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

**OK, this is my first fanfic. Just R&R and tell me what I need to improve.  
><strong>**Disclamer: Characters are mine, places are fictional and I do not own Cirque du Soleil.**

* * *

><p><em>Where is the band room.<em> I thought as I ran into the school's gym. _The guy back there said go through the gym and then what?_ Today was my first day as a sophomore at Baymont Community High School, and so far I've been lost every passing period, forgot my locker number and combination, so then I didn't have any of my books needed for class. Great first day.

"Wait. Excuse me. Mr. Something? Coach?" Trying to get this guys attention. "Excuse me! Can you point me in the right direction of the band room?"

"Uh ya sure, bandie. It's out these doors and follow the corridor to the end. It's the last room." Annoyingly he wheezed.

Me being desperate, completely ignored the sarcasm and sprinted to the band room. _Crap I forgot to thank him. Hopefully I'll see him later_.

Thank goodness for gym coaches because he got me to the band room before the late bell, or junior bell as the students call it here, rang. I actually brought my flute and piccolo with me today, because I would need some luck today.

The director, Mr. Frend, began roll call. I knew I would be somewhere in the middle since my last name start with a G. While I was waiting to hear my name, I looked around at my fellow classmates. There was an all girl flute section, about 12 total; an army of clarinets, a small number of saxes/oboes, a mostly male trumpet section with a few tough looking girls, and a large number of low brass.

The band director got to "Gort, Debbie." "Here!" I though that was a girls name but some guy in the low brass responded.

"Guiene, Elizabeth," the band director called.

I said "Here!" and everyone giggled around me. The band director decided to take notice of the sudden change in pitch in response and called me out.

"Ok so are you new or newly single?" Odd question to ask. From a band director.

"Umm both. Today is my first day." I said quietly.

Then director gave a dramatic sigh, "Ok so who doesn't have a buddy in this band?"

The response was crazy some people blurted out my name or theirs but finally a cocky trombonist said, "I shall claim her." But then got slapped by one of the flutes.

A shy voice said "I don't have anyone." I knew he was behind me so he had to be a trumpet player, and when I turned around I saw the guy who always gave me the easiest directions.

"Ok so Ian and Elizabeth. Are there any objections, reasons of my stupidity or etc.? No? Ok good."

I felt very confused. Happy that I had a "buddy" and knew who my direction-giver-guy was, yet still very confused on this whole ordeal.

At that point the band director gave up and let us have the last 20 minutes for free time. I saw my Ian sulk off to the corner with his trumpet and book bag. I too found some wall under the whiteboard and took my flute out to polish. Then I saw the welcoming committee come towards me, blonde hair for all.

"So it's Lizzy right?" Ick, Lizzy sounds young and naïve. Sorry but I hate that name.

"Uh Elizabeth. Elizabeth Guiene, flute and piccolo player."

"Alright Lizzy-noob-flute-player, we have some guidelines for you to follow, okay? First off stay away from the brass players, they hate our guts. Second, first flute and piccolo is my spot not some noob's. And third, your 'buddy' is only for morning call. Otherwise do not mingle with him. You do, social suicide follows. And could possibly result in section removal. Flute section rehearsal today after school!"

First day at a new school and the bitches already left their marks. I wished that at this school I could at least not piss off everyone in the same day. Then a short brown haired girl walks up and sits on the floor next to me. "Ugh I hate Cassie and her crew. They think the rule the band but quite honestly, they suck monkey balls." I had to laugh. Brown haired girl joined me.

"I'm Nikki. And a sophomore. You?" I faintly remember her sitting behind me in Chemistry.

"Um Elizabeth or Eliz either. I'm new, sophomore." I said.

"Oh ya, new girl ok. Well just to let you know I play trumpet so if your going to follow those air heads let me know and I'll leave."

"Wait no. I would rather make my own friends than told who I can and cannot talk to."

"Great finally found another independent girl! Hey here comes Jenny and James. l hang with Jenny and James, they're twin saxophones and Ian as well, he's my fellow trumpet."

Jenny, an averaged height blonde, and James, taller than Jenny brunette, walked up and sat in front of me facing away from the rest of the room.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, sophomore. This is my brother James also a fellow sophomore. How's your first day been?"

Finally, I found the nice people of this school, "Well so far I've been lost in-between every period and forgot my locker number and combo. But, I'm still alive, so its been okay." Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh wow I remember my first day. It was only last year. All the seniors made an effort to change all the room numbers and direct us in the opposite direction. This year the seniors stalked all the freshies." James recalled. He reminds me of the shy guy at school but secretly the crazy best friend.

I kept looking over at Ian, he too took out his trumpet and was cleaning it. I wanted to talk to him and see if I could bend this 'anti-brass rule'. I think he felt my stare because he looked up, I looked away blushing and he smiled and walked over to my little group of Nikki, Jenny, and James. I think the current conversation was on lunch meals and their greasy fries.

"You know it's bad when the lunch ladies are trying to fatten you up -Hey Ian- Yet the gym coaches put you through hell every single flippin' day." James complaining.

"Unless you opt. for double music. Then they let you get fat, enjoy music and can't put you through hell." Ian responded smart-alecky.

"Don't tell us. We are all still jealous of you." Nikki said "Hey Eliz, what period do you have gym?"

"I don't have gym listed on my schedule. I do have jazz band next and then my day is over."

"Ok how the hell did you get into jazz band? There's a 3 year wait list if your lucky. And what instrument do you play? We don't do jazz flute." Jenny ranted.

"I play tenor sax and trumpet." From that I got a high five from everyone but Jenny who was pouting. James plays tenor but Jenny plays alto.

"Hey, I've got jazz band too. I know we need a fourth trumpet ever since Brandon dropped out. He was such a good player but, I got first so it all works out." Ian said.

"Great, I can't wait." And see more of you, "I'm still rookie on my trumpet but managed to get second at my old school."

"Hey what school did you go to?" Nikki asked

Crap shouldn't have mentioned my old school, "Well it's one... that's in the area..."

I think they got the message that I didn't want people to know about my past. It's not too bad, just the people there sucked. So my dad got a new, and better, job and we moved 10 miles north into BCHS schooling zone. Just missed the first day of school by a week.

"So what's our marching band show?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh, our show is _La Nouba_ from Cirque du Soleil. You'll probably be in the pit. We've got three out of the four movements done yet have a competition Saturday. We are so screwed" Nikki said. I'm starting to get the vibe that she's the person that probably brought everyone together.

Everyone jumped in the conversation arguing that we weren't ready to face the rams? I assume that's our rivals. Something like the Richmond Rams

The bell rang and all the students that weren't in jazz left. I forgot my trumpet at home so I went to go talked to Mr. Frend.

"Um Mr. Frend?"

"Yes? What can I do for you..."

"Elizabeth."

"Ah yes, new girl." Is that my new name or something?

"Ok then. I was wondering what instrument you like me to play?"

"Well, what instruments do know how to play?"

"Flute's my primary and piccolo also. Then there's tenor sax, trumpet and clarinet." I said trying really hard not to brag.

"Wow, I've never heard of a student playing that many instruments. But you went to a performing arts school right?"

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know that." As I check where the other students are. In a quieter voice, "Yes I went there. I was principal flute in band, piccolo in orchestra and second trumpet in jazz. In the alternate jazz band I played tenor but only sat second."

"Wow that again is amazing. How about trumpet. You would have to be fourth until semester reauditions. But we could use somebody like you."

"Fourth is perfect I really don't want to stand out. Also what am I going to do for marching band? My last school put me in the pit, probably afraid I would fall and damage myself marching." I am extremely accident prone.

"Pit would be fine. We're almost done with the show but we have a competition Saturday. How about vibes? I think we could convince Maggie to share."

"Perfect. I would have to borrow some mallets though."

"Done! So I think we're all set. Go take a seat in the trumpet section, we're listening to a recording of our concert over the weekend so no instruments."

"Perfect." Life is actually going in the right direction for a change. As I walk out of Mr. Frend's office I spot Ian crouching near the door. Giving him a weird look I walk to the end of the third row where the fourth trumpet sat. The junior bell rang to signal the last period of the day. I could finally take a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgot that Stick

**So second chapter is now up! I'll try to make Ian as believable as possible but I'm a girl and play flute so...  
>I actually like this story so I'll try to <strong>continue <strong>as much as possible.  
>A special thank you to Blueandgreen91 for being my first reviewer, if others could R&amp;R (please?)<br>Disclaimer: my characters, my plot but DCI isn't mine so ya.**

* * *

><p>Ian's POV<p>

Only the second week into the school year and I was already behind on homework. Honestly, why do all the teachers assign so much work? It's going to take forever to get off my summer schedule.

As I was waiting for the junior bell to ring I went to Mr. Frend's office to see what was the plan for today. And to just chat. I was feeling lonely ever since Brandon dropped out off band.

When I walked up to Mr. Frend's office I noticed Elizabeth was already in there. Trying be polite I sat against the office wall waiting for her to leave. I didn't mean to eves drop...

"But you went to a performing arts school right?" Mr. Frend said.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know that." Wait, what? She went to that private arts school? They only accept prodigies and even still only like one person gets in every year.

"Yes I went there. I was principal flute in band, piccolo in orchestra and second trumpet in jazz. In the alternate jazz band I played tenor but only sat second." Ok I've over heard way too much already but I just couldn't leave. If she was second trumpet then she must be good because they get all the solos. I just get high.

"Done! So I think we're all set. Go take a seat in the trumpet section, we're listening to a recording of our concert over the weekend so no instruments." Mr. Frend said.

Well that answers one of my questions. Just then Elizabeth came out of the office and gave me a why-are-you-down-there look and sat in the fourth trumpet seat. Standing up and walking into Mr. Frend's office, I'm not exactly sure what to say.

"How much do you hear?" Mr. Frend immediately inquires.

How did he know I was listening in? "Enough to know she was a prodigy." Honesty is the best policy with him.

"I thought so. Elizabeth, well I'm happy she's buddied with you. Can you watch over her and make sure she adjusts to public school? She's incredibly fragile right now and any wrong move will scar her. Wait for her to open up to you."

"Ok I'll try to watch her. Nikki is already taking a liking to her. She'll be safe in my group." I tried to respond.

"Good. Don't disappoint me. I think it's time start class. How about you?"

"Sure why not listen to criticism on my solos."

We both walked out into the band room to see the saxes attacking each other with chipped reeds. Why are saxophones so weird? I sat down on the opposite side of the trumpet row wishing I was closer to Elizabeth.

The hour seemed to drag on and I could not stop thinking about her. I remembered earlier today she literally ran into me twice with a lost and confused look on her face. I think she was in my Algebra class and sat in front of me in Chemistry. That's a perfect one-liner. _But we have chemistry_. And she's in band how perfect could this get? Yet one flaw. She plays flute. The section waging war against the entire brass. Their motto is 'We kick brass'. How terrible? Plus, earlier today I saw Cassie and her crew attack her. Something made me want to punch each one of those blondes.

Mr. Frend must had asked me a question because Derek, the second trumpet, punched me in the arm.

"What? The sound pyramid? I'm sharp again or maybe flat. Wait no sharp." Everyone laughed at me for my lame and strange answers. I even dared a look at Elizabeth and saw her fighting a smile.

"No, Ian. We wanted to know why all the trumpets managed to get two measures ahead."

"Because we can only count to four and it's a twenty measure rest?" I ventured a guess. I recall one of our songs being way off at the end of it.

"Ok that's an idea. Anyone else want to venture a guess?"

Elizabeth actually raised her hand. "Well you can constantly hear all the trumpets taking their breaths way too early and quite possibly the change in the melody wasn't accounted for." she said quietly.

Everyone was looking as though she was from a different planet. All, including me, had their mouth open. In response she put her head down in embarrassment. Closing my mouth, I wanted to be next to her and comfort her. Make all the student turn away immediately.

Mr. Frend then remembered how to form words. "Elizabeth I think you hit it right on the head. Can we all give her a round of applause?" Feebly everyone clapped causing Elizabeth to lift her head up with a slightly redden face.

"Okay, so tonight marching band rehearsal at 6:30. Meaning 6 o'clock at the latest. But save your chops we're going to try to learn the last movement this week. You can stay in the band room but you have to get me a cherry soda." Everyone laughed because it's a standing joke that BCHS tries to get people addicted to cherry soda.

The bell rang and everyone ran out the door. I walked over to my locker and grab my books when I saw Elizabeth following me around. Not sure what to do I got my books and trumpet, locked my locker nearly taking out Elizabeth with my case.

"Whoa, didn't see you there."

"Most people don't." She muttered. She then proceed to walk out of the band room to who knows where. I really need to brush up on my social skills.

Following her lead, I walked out of the band room went up three flights of stairs to the language part of the school. My locker was right next to Señora Chica's classroom so I checked to see if she was still in. Lucky for me she was here.

"Ian! Chico! ¿Comó está?"

"Eh mas o menos." I mumbled.

"Chico, what can I do for you?" in her motherly tone.

"Well I need to get a woman's point of view. There's this new girl and she's hiding a huge secret and I want to learn more about yet I always seem to be doing something wrong."

"Ok well she is new and it seems like Elizabeth will open up when she's ready." Why does everyone say that!

I felt so betrayed. How in the world did Chica know I was talking about Elizabeth? Well, she is the only new girl this week so that limits her options down. I quickly turned and walked out of the classroom but muttered a silent goodbye.

It was only 3:30 so I still had two hours to kill till before band begun. Wondering the halls I walked out onto the terra that the garden club uses. They know I like to come here after school; I got some waves from random people. There was this one spot in the corner of the terra where you can see all the property and for once, a school's grounds actually looked magnificent. That's my favorite spot in the entire world. But best part, this huge bush hides an entire person from the view of the rest of the school. Perfect for getting away.

As I was walking to my spot I hoped to see Elizabeth sitting there but once I walked around, no one was to be seen.

By the time marching band rolled around I was completely caught up on my homework. I think I solved every quadratic formula in the book, equalized all the atoms' electrons and conjugated each irregular verbs. I really needed some socializing.

As I sat in the farthest corner from the wall I could hear the flute section complaining about some lip gloss or something.

"Oh my god. Do you have one finger a different color than the rest?"

"Yes! This one's silver and the others are purple."

"You are so creative. I need to do mine but the stupid competition is this weekend."

"I know!" And some other stuff like that.

Can I change my request? I would like some male socialization. Which hopefully includes some DCI or jazz or anything. Maybe even soccer. I could tolerate some soccer.

As I went through the saves I've made as keeper in a past life, Mr. Frend called me to his office. Not sure what to expect, I began to imagine the worst some thing between the lines of switching trumpet solos and becoming section leader. The trumpet section is one section everyone agrees not to lead. Plus there's the 'bonus' of dating the current flute section leader of that week.

"Ian? Earth to Ian? Is there anyone up there?" Of course he has to pulls a tall

joke, I'm 5'11" almost 6 foot. So freakin' close.

"Yeah, never left."

"Ok well can I ask you a favor? Can you run to the office and get my mail? And the music, it should still be on the copier."

"Sure not problem-o." So much better than leading the trumpet section.

After I got the mail and music more people began to show up. I was so relived because Jenny, James and Nikki all arrived at the same time. Yes! I've been saved!

"Yo, yo homey." Nikki trying her gangster impression.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Gangsta ain't hip no more. What's chill?

White boy James that's what." We all laughed at him. James is our residential jokester.

"Ok..." Nikki said between laughing fits, "Because... Of that... I'll hang my hat forwards... And cease..." Grand pause, "Gangsta Nicka."

That too deserved a round of laughing. My friends are awesome. Saturday cannot come quick enough. Traveling marching band style gets interesting real fast.

"So you guys what do you think of the new girl, Eliz? Is she kool enough to hang with us?" Nikki said. And yes cool with a K. It's the new style we rock.

"I say yes. She can definitely chill with us." I offered maybe a little too quickly.

Everyone else mumbled words of approval. Just then I looked up and saw Elizabeth walk in. Some stupid drummer left a stick in the middle of the floor and Elizabeth tripped. Now I understand why her last school put her in pit. As she got up she managed to get a bloody knee and hand. Resulting in her quick departure of the band room. The flute section all laughed which caused everyone else to point and laugh. Both Nikki and Jenny ran after her leaving a laughing band room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise

**Sorry for the wait, was at an awesome music camp and got principal flute! :)  
>Anyways this chapter is kinda short and I incorperated my ex-boyfriend into this (what was I thinking?)<br>So read and enjoy, and review, I like reviews (thanks Blueandgreen91!)**

**Don't think I need a disclaimer...**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's POV<p>

"Of course I managed to get hurt. I'm surprised it too this long. Ugh and just because I was looking at Ian. This must be a sign. 'You shall not bend the rules'" I said out loud in a monotone. "What was I thinking? Everyone here is the same at my old school. Just obsessed with football and not finding the perfect oboe reed. I think these oboes here still use store bought reeds. Ouch." As I applied a wet paper towel to my knee. When ever I get hurt I some how find a mirror and talk to myself in it. It comforts me some what. I went to grab some more paper towels when a tan arm handed me some more. I jumped and my heart started racing before I realized it was Nikki with Jenny behind her.

"Hey, saw you take a nasty spill." Nikki said softly. I am really beginning of think of telling her my secret. I think she could keep it. I trust her that much.

"Eh, I've had worse. That's why I should live in a bubble or wrap myself in bubble wrap. My parents already threatened too."

"Aw hon. I'm sorry. But it doesn't look to bad. if I could add, you fell very gracefully." Jenny added. She seems so, quirky.

"Thanks, Jenny. I think I'm good for now. Suppose we go back to that evil room?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

Walking back to the band room, I kept my head held high to show the prissys that they can't mess with me. Of course once I walked in, everyone was talking about other things and what-not. My fall was like so totally five minutes ago. I was behind Nikki and Jenny so I didn't notice when we stopped. It resulted in my running into Ian, again. I really should watch where I'm going.

"Hey, watch it. Don't want to injury you again. So how are you?" Ian said in nearly one breath.

"Um I'm fine thanks. Sorry for running into you." With that I walked over by Nikki and stood next to her as James told a story. I really need to work on my social skills because they flat out suck. I mean seriously who goes up to their crush and acts all rude? I really wish I could redo those last words. Maybe fake an injury?

I was about to go talk to him when the drum majors called everyone to attention. "Band ten hut!" The shorter girl shouted. Everyone shouted "Hut" and I was oblivious to what that meant but copied everyone around me. Feet together, shoulders back, chest out, chin up and arms out together making a triangle. Ah, the glorious pain of marching band.

"Alright everyone out to the stadium. We're learning the forth movement in one week so no lazy bums. In fact last section, excluding pit, outside gets one lap. Dismissed." The short girl said again. She had a lot of force in her voice. Everyone was scrambling around getting instruments, drill books and bug spray. I decided not to cause another accident by going to Mr. Frend's office.

"Hello. Where is Maggie?" I asked him.

"Well let me see. She has brown hair." Everyone has brown hair. "She's really white." Majority around here is. "Ah I see her. Her she comes." 'Maggie' came with a baby blue tank and black basketball shorts and a really angry look on her face.

"Mr. Frend. I don't know what kind of joke your playing but the pit can so not handle another player. Also you thought of doubling her up on vibes? With me?

Are you crazy? You're crazy. I friggin begged you for them all last year and there's the solo that I will not share." Wow this is how students act here. It's their way or no way.

"I am sorry Maggie, but Elizabeth is joining pit. Now she has mallet experience so tell me what instrument she'll play."

"I don't know! Your the band director for crying out loud! At the very least make her play marimba or bells. We have two spares so either one will work. But she better be good or else you will take the blame if we sucks." And then she storms out. Still my first day and I'm still making more enemies. Lucky for me, Scott on marimba welcomed me in and let me play upper octave. The music for their show was extremely simple not one sixteenth note run.

After practice was over and waiting for my dad to come, my phone buzzed. There's only two people from my old school that dare called me friend. My friend Hannah, who plays French horn and Casey who plays Bari sax. I was excited, I actually had two text messages. Both were from Hannah _'hope new skool treatz u better than me. luv ya.'_ and _'ok im really srry. i wish he hadnt done it..._' umm what did who do where? I was going to call her but just then Casey pulled up driving his mom's minivan.

"Hey Eliz."

"Hey Casey. Omg! This is so unexpected! I miss you so much. You won't believe how bitchy these people are." I said as I got in the car. Then Casey kissed me. Just like that. And not full make out but still just enough to surprise me and keep me interested. This was not normal what so ever, I only knew him as the Bari guy Hannah was currently dating this week. I'll admit, I started liking him after this party. But this? It makes no sense to me either. Okay, Elizabeth + Casey = screwed. But Hannah + Casey = good? I don't know who cares. Maybe this is a sign of possibility in the romance category.

"You need to come back. After you left I couldn't function and didn't know why. I felt something was missing and figured out it was you." He said in one breath.

Me, being stunned, was only able to function my sarcasm. "How long did it to take you figure out? Needed some help from Hannah? Or maybe Olive. Wait no Shannon."

He looked really offended and began to drive away from BCHS. After I said that wish I could take it back. But my mental filter broke a few years ago.

"I just wanted to... Make something happen because... I really like you. I though coming here would make things right and we could have a future together. I mean look at me!" He was cute, I'll admit. Ginger who plays Bari. Defiantly able to defend and protect me. Something did just click with us.

"Casey, I want you to be my boyfriend. Please. Be someone who can protect me and show me some good in this world." Convent enough, he stopped at a stop sign and I full on kissed him. It had more passion but I didn't know, I've got no experience in the kissing department.

"Good. I'm happy! but we live a half hour away, if traffic is on a good day. I think weekends should be us time."

"Yes dedicated to us and only us. Crap I have a competition. Sunday, you come up here and we just walk around? Then next week movies back in the hometown. "

"Deal. I cannot wait." he said with a smile. As he pulled in to my driveway I ran out as quickly as possible. Not sure why but somewhere inside me had a weird feeling. That something wasn't right. Who cares! I have a boyfriend!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Empty Like a Walnut

**Ya, reviews are nice.**

* * *

><p>Ian's POV<p>

I managed to take a shower before I stopped functioning. I just can't go on. I feel empty and hallow. As I walked out of the band room to my find my older sister's car when I saw Elizabeth making out with this ginger. Stupid ginger. He's going to get another freckle because he just stole my soul. Thankful I finished my homework before band, I tried blasting music to stop thinking. Beatles didn't help so I tried falling asleep. What seemed like hours of staring at the ceiling and my alarm clock, I finally stumbled into a troubled slumber.

Tuesday blew by. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday as vanished in the blink of one eye. I finally 'woke up' Saturday on the band bus to the first competition of the season. Sitting next to James in one of those uncomfortable blue bus seat, I realized that I was being screwed with. My life just didn't make sense anymore. Yah sure, I was first trumpet in concert band and jazz band and a shoe in for this year's All-State, but none of that mattered. I was a void with no music to fill it with.

"Ian, hello Ian? Anybody in there? Or are you still a zombie." I heard Nikki say somewhere distant.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to play truth or dare? We're all in and we've been waiting for you."

"Um yah sure why not. Who's first?"

"Ok i'll ask Jenny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not doing a dare from you."

"Ouch harsh. Ok..." As she was thinking. Getting a little nervous I knew marching band truth or dare got down to a whole other level. Expecally Nikki's Dares. I'm scared for life. "Let's begin with the basics. First complete make out."

"Ugh, that is so not a question, plus, you already know the answer. Derek, trumpet, behind the gym shed in 6th grade. How freakin' original. My turn. Elizabeth, truth or dare?"

This was going to get interesting. "Truth." She whispered.

"Who is the hottest guy in band here at BCHS?"

Yes. Definently getting interesting. Her eyes got real big and a sweat started to break out on her forehead. I was excited to hear this answer. "Um I have to answer?"

"Duh! You did pick truth and I suggest answering it because band geek punishment is pure torture."

"Um, Derek, trumpet guy. He seems hot and probably hotter with out a shirt on." she said quickly.

Shit. Not the answer I was looking for. Jenny started smiling and continued the game. When I got called on I choose truth but that was maybe twice in the entire game. Quite honestly this just might have to be the most boring bus ride ever. Plugging into my ipod, I tuned the world out and tried to waste whatever was left of the most disappointing three hour band bus ride.

Walking off the field I felt like crap. Not suprising thinking back on my past week. But, seriously that had to be the worst performance in performance history ever. We did complete the show and I everyone else made up for my attention lapse, but I screwed up, big time.

I'm T1 so the hardest transitions were given to me. Which I love, I need a challenge. In the fourth movement all of the bass drums past right behind me so I couldn't be off what so ever. Ha. Instead, one of the stupid _freshmen_ was a beat off so he ended up ramming his drum into my side and in reflex, my trumpet whacked him in the head. I think he is still giving me the evil eye. Stupid freshman, sophomores rule over you.

"Dude what the hell happened? I kept watching you and... You just... Just left!" Jackson, drum major, yelling at me out.

"I don't know. Just an off day I suppose." I mumbled.

"You don't know! You don't know! You've got to be kidding me! Ian, your the best marcher here. Plus you have hopes of DCI. If you want to get in, get your act together. This is a bad way to start the season." he ranted

"Yes sir." He was the senior drum major so I kind of had to listen to him.

"Hey Ian." Nikki said softly. That made me do a double take. The only Nikki I knew was the overly hyper one.

"Um hi Nikki?" I said quickly putting my polo on. Some of us were still changing; plus we're required to wear the stupid maroon polo that makes us look like boxes. Box Shirts!

"Are you ok? You've seemed out of it this week. Is there something up? You want to talk about?" she asked up front.

Do I say something or just swallow my jealously? "I don't know what your talking about. I've been perfectly fine this whole week." Flat out lie.

"Ok then, well I think you might want to hear this." she smiled, "Remember that day when Elizabeth came then tripped on that drum stick? Well when I went into the bathroom to help her and she was talking to herself, kind of weird, and she said your name. A couple of times too. I think she might have a crush on you." She smirked.

"Wait how? That same night she was making out with this ginger. That can not be true. You must be lying to distract me. Ha. You can't pull a fast one on me. I'm too good." I said quickly. Execpt the last part, dragged that out a little bit.

"Ian. Can you lean down a little please?" She kissed me. Nikki the crazy one, just kissed me. I've never thought of her in that way. Plus she's pretty good.

"Ok. I told you the truth but my truth, I like you. Can we hang, together?"

Breathe. Ok what did she ask again? Oh yah. "Um yes. I would love to. Let me buy you lunch."

With that we held hands the rest of the day. Enjoying the other marching shows and commenting on how this school did or other. The best band in my opinion had upside down bass drums. If only ours could do that! Stupid freshman. We even got to see our rivals, Richmond Rams perform. It was scary because they seemed way better than us, with all their colorguard members. Plus the brass was loud. I mean DCI persing loud.

The crew: James, Jenny, Elizabeth, even Carson this newbie sophomore alto, hung out with me and Nikki. Personally, I think there was no change in our friend dynamics. In fact I think people were probably thinking "'bout time" but I didn't care because the one person I wanted to show some type of emotion never did. We were one of the first people to perform at the competition so we waited and watched 9 full hours of marching before the results were given.

"For the double A conference. In third place with a score of 76.75 is Richmond! In a difference of a tenth of a point, 76.76 is Baymont! First place with a score of 77.5 is Beardsley! For triple A..." I stopped listening because the stands around me erupted in cheers. We beat our rivals, Richmond. Even if it was by a tenth of a point, we beat them! Watching Jackson do his salute I felt immense pride for marching band. Somehow my slip up was unaccounted for. Or was maybe it wasn't a slip up. Either way, kissed Nikki in celebration. Perfect way to end a wacked out week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Knight in Shinning Armor

**Ok, I died. Jumped off a cliff, whatever. So this is my zombie who is writting this.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's POV<p>

The bus ride home was one of the best rides ever. Or so I heard. After getting into my new seat, Nikki kicked me out to make purple with Ian, I put my headphone in, selected a Beethoven symphony, and went out like a light. Waking up right as the bus pulled in, I saw that Ian abandoned my old seat and Nikki was using the entire seat to sleep. Walking around like a zombie, I grabbed my bus stuff and my flute and went to go find my mom's blue Acura in the sea of band parents. Thankfully she managed to grab a spot in the front row and we zoomed out of BCHS.

Today, Sunday, meant freedom. Even in my old life at (preforming arts) because Saturday was either orchestra or concerts. But today meant another thing too, my day with Casey. I spent the entire morning making sure my hair was perfect, my nails sparkled in the light and my vanilla perfume was applied enough so there was that hint of warmness. Yes, today was going to be perfect.

At 2, I thought he was going to text me where he was and as I was waiting, I watched the clock tick the minutes away. Slowly 2:30 passed, 3 crawled past like a turtle, and I didn't see 3:30 since I fell asleep. When my phone finally did ring, it was 4:30 and a text from Casey himself.

_hey sorry, I had a prior engagement, couldn't get out of it. still want to hang?_

Yes! Man of the hour! Or day, but he finally texted back. I quickly sent a reply back.

_Yah! Wanna hang this park? It has swings :)_

I started to jump and skip around my house because of swings, and Casey. Who doesn't love swings? My brother game me a look of "wow-she's-gone-crazy-and-I'll-be-the-only-sane-child-around-here" something I get quite often. Figures, seeing as though he is one of those dumb-ass football players. Still skipping, and stumbling, into the kitchen, I grabbed a can of Mountian Dew. Diet of course, because "Do the dew! Diet dew!"

Quickly chugging it, I grabbed a bag of skittles and took a peek out the window. There was Casey in his mom's green minivan here to pick me up. Sprinting to the door, and saying a quick goodbye to my parents, I left the house eager to be in his arms.

"Woah, watch the knee. Nice to see you too." he said in his thick Irish droll.

"That explains the cane. Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I've been waiting since 2 for you to come."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was with Hann-family and couldn't really get out of it." Was he trying to say Hannah? Whatever, I knew they were friends.

" and with Hannah? Don't worry, she texted me and said you were helping her in music theory. I totally understand." Adding a smile.

"Ok, I thought you might have gotten mad if I told you I was with her. But why are we still talking here? Hop in and I'll give you a ride to the park."

Sitting? I was bouncing off the walls right now, so why would sitting even be an option. The ride to the park was polite chatter. How was your week, yesterday's competition, who's blonder than who. I won the last one more. But when we got to the park, I noticed it wasn't empty.

"Hey do you know those people? They're wearing the same sweatshirt as you."

"Yeah, it's our band sweatshirt. The guy is Ian and the girl is Nikki, they both play trumpet. And surprisingly they're my friends. Let me introduce you!"

Not waiting for a reply, I jumped out of the car, went over to the driver side and pretty much dragged Casey to them. Still bouncing off the walls, outside, I walked impatiently with casey as we finally walked the last few steps towards Ian and Nikki.

"Hey didn't expect to see you guys here." I said happily.

"Me either I thought no one knew about this place." Nikki said coldly but I ignored that.

"Oh I scoped out all the parks around here and this one had the best swings. Oh! I am completely and utterly rude! Sorry Casey, this is Ian and this is Nikki. They're both sophomores like us and more surprisingly, they're my friends." The friendly and awarkward introductions followed. I noticed that both Ian and Nikki were giving Casey quite a glare and Casey matched that. Before I managed to say anything Ian spoke up.

"Nice to see you, _again_. I'll leave you with your _other_ girl." Laced in sarcasm.

Huh?

"Lovely to see you too. Elizabeth, the swings." Casey said quickly.

"Wait, that why your familiar. You brought another girl here earlier today. I don't ever recall a break in that make-out session." Nikki spoke up.

"Now really, Elizabeth, let's go on the swings." Casey said urgently.

"Wait. Again? Other girl? No break in that make-out session? Who did you bring earlier today? Who?"

"Hannah."

"Seriously? I guess you really weren't helping her with music theory. I knew I should have trusted my instint when you two were alone at the competition. Or before I left when you two always were alone and didn't include me. You have until I mentally count to ten. After that whatever I do to you is permeant."

"But really, we were just friends and she was giving me tips for now."

"Oh my gawd, is that a hickey?" Nikki pointed out.

I held up three fingers to show where I was at in counting.

"Oh crap. Ok then the truth. Yes I was with Hannah. Yes we were making out." in a quiet voice, "and yes we are together."

"Casey, you succum bag. Once she reaches ten, if you're not gone, I will personally pound your skull into that empty thing you unfortantly call a brain."

I opened my eyes what was happening in reality. Nikki was in disgust and looked like she would find something in her bag to help pound Casey. Casey was looking like the true coward he is and had deer-in-headlights look on his face. But the most surprising of all was Ian. He seemed to look like a giant staring down at some foul creature in his way. I have never seen such a look nor seen it on such a peaceful person like Ian.

"Leaving now and don't ever come back." I said firmly.

Casey ran back to his car as fast as his cane could take him.

"I hope I never have to see his face again." Nikki said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I nearly went back to a place I haven't been in years. So much darkness surrounding it." Ian said stunned and in pain.

Me? I walked to the nearest swing and sat down.

In a small voice, "I was foolish to trust him. I knew what he was like. God, I am so stupid." start the tears.

"Oh darling, we all have that first jerk experience. We just need to figure out who is what in the real world. Ian I'm ready to go."

I forgot he was here and I forgot I needed a ride home. Walking for a half hour did not sound appealing.

"Do you need a ride, Eliz? I can take you." my knight in shining armor.

I nodded my as I couldn't speak with the water works. Nikki helped me up and walked me an old red truck. I sat in the middle between Nikki and Ian. The was an awardwark silence but I knew there was a conversion going on above my head.

When the truck finally stopped I didn't recognize the house.

"This is my house and here's my email, Facebook, phone number and aim for you. Please, please, please, call me if you need a friend. I'll let Jenny know what went on. Don't worry we've been through the same things. Bye Ian." And she left. Leaving me and Ian in the car alone.

I tried to move over to the empty seat but Ian's free arm kept me where I was. Giving in, I nussled into his shoulder and enjoyed the contact. Five minutes later, Ian pulled up in my driveway next to a simple two-store tan house. Ian turned the truck off and pulled me out of the drivers side. Being a gentleman, he walked me to the door and waited.

"Elizabeth, I've been waiting to do this for a long time." be bent down.

And kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews save you from me eating your brains out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trumpet is Man's Only Friend

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ian's POV<p>

I'm not sure what I did. Or, rather why I did it. Completely out of impulse, I kissed Elizabeth even though I'm dating Nikki. Totally makes sense.

Driving away from Elizabeth's house, I didn't really go anywhere. There wasn't a place for me to be and I didn't want to go home to a crazy house. Having three younger siblings does that.

Stopping the car and getting out, I realized that I was at the park where the drama went down. The sky reflected my mood and couldn't decide weither to be sunny or cloudy. Sitting down on the end of the yellow plastic slide, I thought of everything that has happened so far this year.

I thought of summer when everything was finally going right for once. Every single class had at least a friend or two and the teachers were understandable. Plus, I no longer had to take geometry and biology. The year was shaping up to be an easy one.

But then it all fell apart the first day of band camp. The trumpet section leader, Sean, had to drop band to "learn smart person medical stuff" to become a firefighter, so it's hard to be mad at him. With the trumpets being more chaotic than ever, nothing was accomplished. My arms can still feel the pain from the hundreds of push-up we had to do.

And now the teachers are talking in their usual alien language, so that helps my grade a lot. Plus, its only the third week of school! Jazz band is boring since we do nothing now and band, well is band. Then there's Elizabeth...

_Enough is enough. Time to stop sulking_. Listening to my conscious, I got off the slide and walked to my truck. Taking the scenic route home, I passed Elizabeth's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before school tomorrow. On that same route I passed Nikki's house.

_What if I choose the wrong girl? What if Nikki was a test to see if would take the bait? Well I definitely took that and what happened?_

What has happened?

Turning off my truck, I walked up to the front door and took a deep breathe. From the outside, my house looks like the typical American dream. All white, even with that stupid fence. But inside...

"Ian's home! Ian's home! Ian's home!"

"Yay!"

"Big bruder is 'ere!"

Three speeding munchans came running into my legs. Trying to shut the door, I plowed my way to the kitchen while dragging my siblings that were hooked on to my legs.

"Hey mom." setting my keys on a hook above the phone. Mom had her books strewn out all across the entire table. Or what was available on the already messy table.

"Mom, it's almost 6, you need to get ready for work."

"Yeah I know. Thanks. Why do you need to know about asymptotes? How will they help you in the real world?" slamming her algebra book then running upstairs to get ready. My mom was a high school drop out when she got pregnant with me. She keeps trying to get her high school diploma or GED but she just can't pass, usually because of work or kid issues. And yes, I am that bastard child.

Running down the stairs mom shouted, "I'm leaving Ian! Thanks for watching the kids! Either me or Paul will be home about midn-"the door drowning out her last few words. Paul is the man who took my job as the man of the household, as well as the father of my younger siblings. He's great and tries to include me as he's own son but I don't want him. I want my father. Though, I'm not sure who my real father is. Mom never says his name but she used to tell me what a great guy he was and how she fell for his amazing trumpet ability, but he suddenly left the summer of their sophomore year. That's my one dream, to meet my father, if I ever get out of this small town.

"Ian, will you come play dress up with me?" my sister Katy said.

"After he plays dinosaurs with me!" Katy's twin, Colton said, younger of the two.

"No! No! No! Ian pwomised me to pwlay Legos last time." Jeffery said, he is the baby, of course.

"Ok how about this, we have some dinner, pick up our messes and then go up to Katy's room to play dress up, Colton brings his trex and Jeff can bring 10 Legos. Deal?"

"Woah 10 Legos? Yay!"

Picking up Jeff and putting him on the bar stool I set out to make dinner, since the three of them went to bed early. I'm not sure where to begin in the small kitchen.

"Ian! Ian! Ian! Can we have Spongebob Mac n cheese?" Katy asked

"No! Dino bites! Dino bites!"

"Mac n cheese!"

"Dino bites!"

"Mac n cheese!"

"Dino bites!"

How quickly can I get a headache? It is still early.

"We can have both Mac n cheese and Dino bites, so Katy, can you find the box and a pot to make it in? Colton, can you get four glasses out of the cabinet? And Jeff, you can model or be commentator for us."

"Okey dokey!" all three of them said at the same time.

"Can I get any kind of cup?"

"How about the most colorful cups you have ever seen."

"Ok!"

Grabbing a tin pan out from under the sink, the bag of Dino bites out of the freezer and assisting Katy with the pot, the chaos finally was somewhat subdued.

"As big bruder pulls the big shinny thing under the water, Katy goes for the box in the cabin't. Colton has three cups but where's mine? Ian, Colton didn't put a cup out for me!"

"I haven't found the colorfulest one yet, you dummy!"

"Colton! Do not say that word! Apologize to him."

"Sorry." colton mumbled

"What was that? Did he say he wanted to be... Tickle attacked?" Katy and Jeff giggled

"No! That's not what I said!"

"But, that's what I heard though. Isn't that what you heard too Katy?"

"Uh huh! He wants a tickle attack! With some peanut butter on his tummy for jade to lick!" Jade's my black Great Dane that I got when I was five and mom married Paul.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me. Can you get me the jar of peanut butter?"

"No, no, no! I never said that I wanted peanut butter on my tummy!"

"Then what did you say?"

"I called Jeff a dummy."

"Yes and that is wrong. What should you say to him?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a dummy, Jeff." Colton said looking straight into Jeff's eyes.

"Thank you, Col." Jeff's nickname for Colton, he can't say Colton's name yet.

"Who wants dinner?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

_*Ding*ding*ding*ding*ding*_

The bell released everyone from their fourth hour class, mine being chemistry. The only academic class I have with both Nikki and Elizabeth. The other two being band and lunch. Ironically, lunch being next. Lunch will be interesting.

"Hey Ian." Nikki said grabbing my hand.

"Hey." pulling my hand out and sitting down at our circle table.

"So I have a question in Spanish about congating the imperfect verbs."

"Why would you have problems with that tense? It's the easiest one!" James exclaimed then shoved a handful of greasy fries. I had my yummy pb&j packed in my blue lunch box. Nikki had a bag of chips and water for lunch and Elizabeth, who just sat down, had her own lunch box but I don't know what's in it since she sits next to Nikki and Nikki blocks my view of her.

"Yah, well when you have band next hour, you wouldn't concentrate either." Nikki said bringing the conversation back to her.

James sprayed me with soda as I glared at him and laughed feebly and everyone else went crazy.

"Nikki, can we talk?" I asked her bluntly.

"Sure" she said confused. Elizabeth, who's also wasn't laughing, looked up at us.

"Be right back guys, other wise someone bring my lunch box to the band room."

"Ok, sure whatever" Is what everyone at the table replys.

Walking away with Nikki in hand, I lead her down a side hallway near the band room. I'm getting nervous and started to regret my decision.

"Ian, why is your hand all sweaty? It's ok." crap, she noticed. I dropped her hand in response, looked down and took a deep breath.

"Ian, your scaring me."

"Nikki, how do I say this, but I don't like you anymore. Can we just be friends?" I tried to say slowly but it just came out as a big jumble.

"If that's how you feel." she started tearing up.

She walked away and I just stood there. I dont know how long I was there for but I finally moved. Walking away, I felt like the worst person in the world. I didn't go back to the lunch room but instead went to a practice room with my trumpet in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>My birthday is soon, can I have one review, please?<strong>


End file.
